


You Worry Too Much

by That_nerd_online



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Harry hits his head





	You Worry Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for Drarropoly 2018

The doors to the study burst open as Draco came running in at top speed, after somehow hearing Harry’s small exclamation of pain, most likely from the other side of the manor where the library resided.

“Harry are you okay? What happened?” Draco asked as he rushed to Harry where he stood slightly hunched over and holding his head that he had presumably hit on the bookshelf above him

“Yes love, I’m fine” Harry responded straightening his back and looking at Draco who still looked extremely worried.

“You hit your head?! No, you are not fine, it’s a head injury! We’re going to Mungo’s right now!” Draco panicked already going to pick up Harry’s cloak off the nearby chair 

“Love it’s nothing, it's certainly doesn’t warrant a visit to Mungo's” Harry tried to reason “I hit my head all the time I’m just clumsy, you know this about me.”

“Do I look like I care?” Draco asked turning around to give him a bored expression “I said Mungo’s I meant it. Now come over here and put your cloak on,”

“Fine, but only ‘cause I love you,” I know this is more for you then it is for me, Harry added in his head as he made his way over to Draco who as he fastened Harry’s cloak for him, Harry just looked at him, with soft eyes because this person cares so much, this amazing person, who Harry gets to see every day, and who somehow despite who they were raised to be, is one of the best people Harry knows.

“Yes yes, I love you too ya great git now onto Mungo’s.” Draco muttered as he finished fastening Harry’s clock and was now pulling him towards the fire 

“You're calling me a git right now?” Harry asked playfully as they gathered the floo dust 

“Yes but I also said I love you, so you can’t complain” Draco responded with a smile before throwing the dust in the fire, making their way to St. Mungo’s together.


End file.
